Stone Faces
by RyansKid
Summary: Mya Stone meets a strange cloaked man who offers to take her away, but his motives are as cloaked as he is. DISCLAIMER - I DONT OWN THE RIGHTS TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THANK GRRM FOR THAT.
1. Chapter 1

_Just this last trip _Mya thought. One last trip between Stone and Snow an all the supplies from the Eyrie would be down and she would have no need to brave the treacherous path for as long as winter held.

"Slow down girl! Lord Baelish ain't paying me to slip off a cliff and die!"

Brune could yell all he pleased. Mya and her mules moved as fast as they needed, as fast as was safe. She wasn't going to slow down for some upjumped hedge knight from a barren piece of land where a hill might pass for a mountain.

"I said slow down wench!"

Mya could tell Lothor Brune was upset. Once she would have worried about that, but she was such good friends with Lord Baelish's daughter she knew Brune would never raise a hand against her. Then she heard the mule speed up.

"I said…_slow down!_"

Mya felt an armored hand crack against the back of her head and felt the trickle of blood hit the back of her neck. The next thing she knew he was on top off her.

"I always dreamed it'd be this way ya know. You all in your leather and mail, writhing, fighting. This'll be so sweet Mya…"

"You'll be killed bastard! Littlefinger's daughter is my friend and she'll have your head you…"

An armored fist struck Mya on the face as Brune laughed.

"Oh yer right sweetling. His _daughter _will be so displeased."

She felt Brune rip her breeches down and felt him fumbling for his when the man was upon them. Lothor drew his breath in tight, a dirk at his neck. She didn't know where he'd come from, she hadn't even heard him, but she had never been so glad to see a man, even if his face was hidden. Then he spoke…

"Lothor, Lothor, Lothor…do you remember my voice Lothor?"

Brune squirmed and tried to get away, but the cloaked man was too strong.

"Y-yes ser. I remember."

"And what did I say when last we spoke?"

"Y-y-you said that…that if I ever tried to take a girl against her will…t-t-that…that you'd cut my throat s-ser."

Mya saw a dazzling glimmer of white teeth from under the cloak and heard the cloaked man laugh "Uhhaha! That's exactly what I said Lothor! Good man!"

The smile disappeared instantly with a grimace replacing it "So if you remember what I said…why are you doing it? Please…enlighten me."

Lothor tried to wrench himself free of the cloaked man's grasp again with the same result. The man in black was too strong.

"S-s-ser…I'm s-s-sorry. Please s-ser. P-p-please don't c-c-cut my throat!"

The cloaked man held Lothor Brune there for what seemed like eternity. Mya wanted him to die, no one had ever tried to rape her. But despite that, she was a baseborn bastard. What could she expect? Finally the cloaked man spoke.

"Well…I suppose I won't cut your throat Lothor but…"

"Oh thank you ser! Thank you, thank you thank..."

Suddenly Lothor Brune was falling. Mya saw the shove, heard the scream, she even half-imagined she heard the thump of Brune hitting the ground. All at once she was angry at this cloaked man who came out of the darkness.

"You said you wouldn't kill him!" She yelled as she tried to strike him. He caught her arms easily and gently and pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"Did I? I seem to recall that I wouldn't cut his throat. And obviously that's not what I did Uhhah, Uhahah!"

Mya stopped struggling and sagged in the cloaked man's arms, overwhelmed with everything that had just happened.

"Why?" she said. "Why did you do that? Why save me?"

The cloaked man gathered her up and sat them both against the hard stone wall of the mountain.

"What do you think of that Mya Stone?" he said as he stretched his arm across the horizon.

"The Vale you mean?"

"Uhhahaha. No Mya. I mean the world. What do you think of that?"

"The world?"

"Yeah. Would you like to see it?"

"But…but what about…"

"The mules? What about the castle that'll be empty for the entire winter? What do you have here? From what I've seen the rest can tend the mules well enough."

"Will they blame me for Brune's death?"

"Hmmmm…probably. Definitely. You were the last seen with him. So pick one. The whole world to travel, or the Vale?"

Mya thought a moment. The cloaked man made sense, there really was nothing to keep her in the Vale but the mules and the Eyrie.

"Alright…I'll come. But first tell me your name."

The cloaked man smiled that same dazzling smile. "Well…sometimes I'm no one. But for the most part I'm Ben."

Mya Stone nodded and followed Ben back down the mountain.


	2. Chapter 2

"Da, da, da…paper faces da, da, da…"

Mya scratched her head, her newly shaved head not truly itching, but just needing the feel of nails run against the scalp. She had protested of course. Despite the fact that she kept her coal black hair cut short she still fancied it. But the man, Ben as he called himself, insisted.

"You guided many a lord, lady and knight up to the Eyrie. Then you went and tossed Lord Littlefinger's man off the mountain. People know you. They will be looking ."

"YOU tossed Lord Baelish's man off the mountain!"

"True, uahaha! But…they don't know I was there. Hell, they don't even know I exist haha. Trust me Mya Stone."

Mya didn't trust him though. She couldn't tell if it was the constant smirk on his face, or the fact that he never seemed to sleep, or the strange little rhyme he sang to himself.

"Hide your face so the world will never find you, da, da, da,da…"

So on they walked toward Gulltown and Mya had no idea why she continued to follow. Perhaps she knew it was because no matter how hard she proclaimed her innocence she would always be seen as a bastard, someone not to be trusted. Maybe it was because this cloaked figure had come out of the shadows and saved her, and even if his face did look much older than it had that dark night on the cliffs it was still a warm and friendly one.

All along the road they heard people talk of the Hound raping his way across the Crownlands, of sack-clothed pilgrims making their way to Baelor's Sept in King's Landing, Ironborn reaving up the Mander. Mya gawked at all these stories and asked for whatever news there was, but her companion just chuckled. Chuckled and asked if there was any news from across the Narrow Sea. Of that there was only rumors and tall-tales. Hordes of horseman as long as the Trident, slave rebellions, and dragons. Always stories of dragons, and this always made him smile wider.

"When we secure passage across the sea I swear I will make things clear Mya. Trust me, hahah."

Mya didn't, but she looked forward to seeing the world.


End file.
